Spring Trapped
by shell-mirror
Summary: Springtrap awakes to find himself trapped in some sort of haunted walk through with nothing but scrambled memories that he doesn't understand. He must come to terms with who he used to be, and find a way to redeem himself in order to lift the crushing guilt he feels.
1. I am Springtrap

**Part 1**

 **I am Springtrap**

The once golden animatronic wondered aimlessly through the small maze like building he had found himself in.

"This is not a pizzeria." He thought to himself. He couldn't remember much, mainly just emotions. Anger, desire, frustration and...fear. Occasionally he would get a random memory from what he assumed was from when he was "alive". He was dead, he knew that much, and he was an animatronic, or was he? He definitely felt like an animatronic, but something wasn't quite right. He knew animatronics were supposed to entertain the kids...the kids... "who cares about keeping those brats happy. That's the least of my worries." he grumbled.

He wondered passed the strange room with the large glass window, he had seen it a few times, but he still had no clue what it was for.

He ignored it again and continued through the air shaft, hoping he could find some sort of exit to the empty, dark, quiet building. He had yet to see any living being...or dead one for that matter.

After what felt like an eternity he finally plopped down in an empty corner of one of the halls.

"Why am I here?" He muttered, frustrated and confused. "Where are the others?" He vaguely remembered other animatronics, singing and performing on stage, there were several of them. However, he was suddenly flooded with a deep hate, fear and...regret? The thought of the long gone life like animatronics confused him even more and it made him mad.

As he sat and mulled over what was left in his mind he suddenly thought he heard the sound of a door creaking far off in the facility. He immediately looked up, pushing himself to his feet.

"Someone's here!" He thought, as relief washed over him. Cautiously he trudged down the halls toward where he imagined he heard the sound. Soon the steady whirr of a fan could be heard around the corner, and he guessed if he had a face he would have been smiling.

"I-i'm still here!" He managed with his cracked voice. There was no response so he poked his head around the corner, peering silently through the big glass window.

There, seated lazily in a swivel chair was a person dressed in a security outfit. "Fazbear's fright" was written on his badge. The animatronic gasped, taking a step back as he stared at the familiar get up.

"A security guard!" he thought "I...I'm a security guard!" His mind screamed at him. "Was...was a security guard." he corrected himself. A memory slipped back to his brain and he could see a desk before him with a computer and whirring fan blowing warm air against his skin. He suddenly became very stressed, reaching for a button on the wall slamming down the security doors.

"I worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria..." he muttered under his breath. The security guard looked up and he quickly darted back down the hall, unsure if he wanted to be seen by the guard just yet.

He was aware of how loud his animatronic body was and he tried his best to quietly sneak back to the corner he was sitting in before he had decided to venture off. As he rounded the corner, he looked up to spy a small red light in the corner of the ceiling.

"Cameras!" he thought, realizing that no matter where he was, the security guard could see him. Hoping he hadn't been spotted already, he plopped back down in the corner, remaining perfectly still for the rest of the night. The hours ticked on into early morning, but he refused to move, unable to know if the security guard had left or not. As he sat, completely bored out of his mind, he thought he heard the shuffle of feet and a door swing open only to be closed again.

He waited several minutes in silence before determining it had been the security guard leaving. Cautiously he stood, slinking back toward the room with the large glass window. He poked his head around the corner slowly, relieved to see the room completely void of any life.

No longer feeling the need to be sneaky, he marched into the guard room and plopped down in the swivel chair.

"Much more comfortable than the ground." He chuckled. There was a TV like computer hanging off the wall that he hadn't noticed before and this immediately peaked his interest.

"This is where he watches everything." He noticed, flipping back between the views provided by all the cameras. On the desk was another electronic, this one similar to a tablet. He picked it up, turning it on. On the screen was a list of random controls that he didn't understand and soon lost interest in it. He instead continued watching the cameras, one of them displayed a shot of the hall, In the back was a door with the word "EXIT" shining in red above it. He immediately sat up, wondering how he could have possibly missed that door. He didn't wait another second and instantly darted from the room, stomping down the halls as fast as he could.

He knew about the front doors, those were the first he saw and it was practically impossible to miss them. However, when he had tried to open them, he found them to be locked. He hoped this door wouldn't be the same. He came to the exit door and flung his weight against the bar. It didn't budge an inch and he growled in frustration. Still, he didn't give up, perhaps if he pushed long enough he could escape this dark building once and for all. Alas, no matter how hard he tried the door wouldn't give and he eventually stopped, sliding to the floor with defeat.

Deep in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't supposed to leave, but he also felt like there was something wrong and he wasn't supposed to be there. For the most part he was still very confused. He remembered a terrible pain and fear, then a sleep, a long sleep. He remembered voices before he suddenly woke up in this strange building...alone. He knew he had once been a security guard, and now he was some old animatronic...how that happened he couldn't recall. He felt that if he could only get out then maybe he could get answers.

He sat against the exit door for hours, contemplating what he knew of his life.

"So what exactly do we need to do in here?" He sat up, stunned as he heard voices echoing through the halls. He hadn't heard the door open again, he must have missed it. He panicked, hurrying back for the spot he had woken up at.

"We're installing new recordings over the speakers." The other voice answered. The two men rounded the corner, both jumping in surprise when they saw the animatronic standing still as a statue.

"Oh god! He freaking scared me!" The shorter man grabbed at his heart, chuckling at how easily he was spooked.

"I know right? He's so creepy, what a great find. We were so lucky to find Springtrap." the second guy commented.

"Springtrap?" The first raised his brow.

"Yeah, that's the little nick name i've given him. I'm pretty sure he used to be called Spring Bonnie. But...that doesn't sound nearly as spooky as he looks, I had to change it up a bit you know?"

The men laughed and continued down the halls and out of sight.

"Springtrap?" the old animatronic thought to himself. "So that's my name now." He figured a name like that was better than no name at all.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **This fandom isn't dead yet, i swear it.**

 **Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fiction and i hope you have enjoyed it so far. I have quite a bit planned for this story and already have an ending in mind. Feedback is welcome and appreciated :)**


	2. Recordings

**Part 2**

 **Recordings**

The two men didn't stay long and soon went on their way having finished whatever it was they came to do. Springtrap however didn't move, he knew night would be upon him soon, and with night came the security guard.

"Perhaps," he grumbled "he will speak to me. I can actually introduce myself now." He knew that seeing an animatronic moving on it's own was scary as hell, this he had deep feelings about. However, he reasoned that sense he could somewhat talk, perhaps the security guard wouldn't be too horrified. He was desperate for some sort of company, and right now he felt like the security guard was his best chance at that...and maybe he even had some sort of answer for him.

That night, just like clock work, the security guard showed up, staying in his office. Before Springtrap could even move from his spot, there was a loud voice over the speakers, echoing down the hall.

"Uh Hello? Hello hello." the voice began. Springtrap felt as if he had heard this voice before, and it brought back that memory of him sitting at the desk at his old work place, this time a phone up to his ear. However, the memory ended, but the voice over the speakers continued.

"Uh welcome to your new career as a performer/ entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of the mascot costumes. Right now we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suites. Please pay close attention in learning how to operate these suites as accidents/injury/death/reparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound feed. This is an easy and hands free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts along the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronics devices remained fixed. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrows session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's pizza."

Springtrap shuttered, he had heard that speech before, all of it. However, something about it felt very ironic but he just couldn't figure it out. Images flashed in his mind, there was a stage with two golden animatronics where he worked. Before he was a night guard he was an entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He often had to climb into the Golden Fazbear suit...it was stuffy in there. However, he for some reason remembered jamming out on the stage, a guitar in hand as he entertained the kids. This memory was much fuzzier than his others and he shook it from his thoughts. There was a sudden click over the speakers and another recording started up.

"Uh, hello hello. For today's lesson we will be continuing our training for proper suit handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring lock located around the inside of the suit. It make take a few moments to position your head between these parts in a manor where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit, do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them and cause them to break loose. In the case if the spring locks come loose when you are wearing the suite, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out as not to ruin the customers experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is filled with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout that is programmed in the animatronic or security system. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics and is always off camera. As always remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Springtrap felt as if he had heard this recording too, but something about the instructions seemed eery and haunting.

"Bleed out?" He repeated to himself. "Why would they warn you of bleeding out. Once the spring locks go off is there no hope to survive?" He wondered. He looked down at his arms, legs and torso, realizing that he was in fact one of those very suits.

"The bunny...Spring Bonnie." He recalled what the two men had said as they passed him earlier. He was the golden bunny suit from Freddy Fazbear's pizza... "then why," he thought, "do I remember being a security guard?"

The speakers again came alive with the same voice, and Springtrap wondered if perhaps he would have to hear those recordings all night.

"Uh hello, hello hello. Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has seen the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is top priority at Freddy Frazbear's pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location while being looked at by our technicians. Until replacements arrive, you will be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice. So questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazzbears Pizza." Again the recording ended.

Springtrap was silent, standing still as a statue. He didn't know why these recordings continued to play, but every word haunted him. As if it was all a message just for him, but he didn't know what it meant. "There had been accidents with the animatronic suits?" He thought. This particular recording was also familiar to him and he was pretty sure he had heard all three of them before.

The speakers clicked again and Springtrap swore if he had to hear one more recording he would march into the security guards room and smash the computer.

"Hello, hello. This is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe rooms. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other properties not being currently used, and as a back up safety location for employees only. This is not a break room and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate. And under no circumstances should a customer EVER be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved and would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza."

Springtrap felt uneasy, noticing the mention of his animatronic form in the recording. Someone had been messing with the suit even after they warned them not too!? Again, this wasn't anything new that shocked him.

"Uh, hello hello." The voice echoed again. Springtrap growled that was it, he was sick of the recordings. Determined to put an end to the obnoxious voice ringing in his ears, he stomped from his spot, not caring if the security guard saw him or not.

"Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed in most locations including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today constructing a false wall over the old door face. Nothing is being taken out before hand so if you left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this will not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Frazzbear's Pizza."

Springtrap stopped short in the hall as the speakers went dead for the last time. This recording was different from the others. He had never heard it before, ever. The safe rooms...had been boarded up? Why hadn't he heard that recording when he had listened to all the others before? Images suddenly flashed before his eyes. He was in the safe room, Spring Bonnie was tossed on the floor and in a panic he climbed inside...no...he was Spring Bonnie and someone climbed inside of him. His memories became a jumbled mix of fuzzy images and emotions. He felt violated but at the same time trapped and confined. Had he put on an animatronic suit after being warned not to? Had he suffered and died after the spring locks malfunctioned. Or...was he an animatronic whom someone else climbed into. It all baffled and scared him and without knowing he had continued closer and closer to the office.

Just when he thought he had finally composed himself and shaken the jumbled memories away, he looked up and realized he was standing right in front of the large glass window. The security guard had noticed too and let out a horrified shriek. Springtrap hardly had time to think of something to say before the security guard began to frantically mash buttons on his computer screen.

Another sound came over the speakers, this one louder and echoing in his ears.

"Hello? Hi" the speakers rang out with the voice of a small child. It shouldn't have spooked him like it did. The sound triggered another wave of confusing emotions and he growled in frustration, stumbling away from the window and back down the halls. He had to sit on the ground as his body seemed to shut down with the overload of new memories flooding his thoughts once again.

Children, there were several of them. They had bright smiles and he...hated it? Why? Why would that bother him so much? He didn't understand the feelings rushing through him.

He had grabbed the kids, one by one taking them back into the safe room. He had...killed them! Springtrap grabbed his head, letting out a confused cry. Why had he done that? Sure he didn't have fond feelings towards kids, but he didn't understand why he would violently murder them. He would never do something like that...at least, that's what he wanted to believe.

The memory didn't end as he began to run from the pursuing animatronics. He got the nervous to dismantle them, end it once and for all...but it hadn't worked. Their souls would not rest until they had received justice. He ran back to the safe room and seeing no way out, he climbed into the Spring Bonnie suit.

Springtrap gasped, his limbs quaking as he remembered the excruciating overwhelming pain that followed. He had been a security guard, a demented guard who butchered kids and payed the price. And now, here he was, stuck forever as an animatronic with the memories of a man he only partly remembered.

A small voice inside him whispered, explaining he must exact his revenge, and a small fire burned in his heart. However, another part of him simply wanted to end the chaos, turn over a new leaf perhaps, but mostly to get rid of the crushing guilt, pain and loneliness. He let his head fall against the wall behind him, his arms sliding down to the floor, coming to terms with himself.

"That was who I was." he muttered, excepting that in his past, though he only remembered pieces of it, he had been a cruel person.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Here is chapter two. I'm not sure if I stated already that I have an ending in mind for this story, but I'll say it any ways just in case. I feel like the beginning of this fanfic might be a tad misleading. Hopefully not too much, I don't want to disappoint anyone.**


	3. Fright of the Night

**Part 3**

 **Fright of the Night**

Springtrap slowly began to do less, which wasn't much to begin with. All day he would sit, lifeless against the hall wall, refusing to budge an inch. He was overcome with thoughts, and it wasn't like he could get answers while in the building, and his efforts to escape all failed.

The first security guard had quit after the incident and Springtrap decided it would be wise not to spook the new guard.

It had long turned six and the security guard was gone until 12 later that night. Springtrap took the opportunity to get up and stretch his legs for a moment. His head and shoulders drooped as he made two laps around the building.

"Why am I even doing this?" He thought. "It's not like I need to exercise anymore or anything like that." He felt as if he was doomed to be nothing more than a prop for all eternity with nothing to do but regret everything he ever did.

It wasn't like he loved kids or anything like that. In fact, if he remembered them correctly, they were all sniveling little brats with drippy noses and sticky fingers. However, he never thought he would stoop to something like murder. What had made him do it? What drove him to such a deed? He wished he could recall his exact thought process, and the moment when he snapped, or perhaps it was a time in his past that curved his morals as a child. Whatever it was, he couldn't remember it. He couldn't even remember what his name used to be.

He continued his lap around the building before resting back down in the same place he had started. The hours ticked on, but it was still a while before 12. Suddenly there was a click as the front doors were unlocked. Springtrap perked up, listening for the sound of voices or feet. The front doors swung open and the sound of footsteps quickened down the hall. A man stopped right in front of Springtrap, a ring of keys on his belt.

"Ah, there you are, the star of the show. Or in this case, the fright of the night." He stooped roughly grabbing Springtrap and pulling him up to his feet.

"Now...let's see if this old rust bucket still works." Springtrap wanted to ask what he meant but the burly man looked like he could easily dismantle him if spooked. The man reached to the back of Springtraps neck, flipping a switch. At first nothing happened and the man frowned, assuming the animatronic was indeed too old to even function. Suddenly Springtrap felt a strange movement deep within himself. Dim lights glowed from his eyes and something whirred and clicked inside of him, as if struggling to function properly.

"Awesome!" The man exclaimed. Springtraps head automatically turned to face the man. Springtrap felt slightly horrified, he had not turned his head, it had simply moved on its own. The man suddenly hurried down the hall, leaving Springtrap to wonder what was wrong with his animatronic body.

He heard the sudden click of the speakers being turned on and then "Hello, Hi," echoed through the halls again. His body all at once began to shake and jerk as he moved slowly toward the sound. Springtrap felt trapped as the suit moved on its own. He tried to stop the movements but it was difficult and after a while he eventually just gave up, letting the suit go where it pleased. He was sure when it stopped he could move his arms and turn the switch off if he needed to.

"Besides," he thought "it's not like I have anything better to do anyways." His body stopped just beneath a speaker positioned at the bend of a corner. There was a victorious shout from the security guard room and Springtrap guessed he had watched him on the cameras. The man came rushing down the halls, stepping up to Springtrap.

"Now, all we have to do is wait till opening hour. Tonight at 8 this place will be crawling with people ready to get scared out of their minds." He smiled, patting Springtrap's shoulder before he turned down the hall and back out of the building.

"I could leave!" Springtrap realized the front doors were now unlocked, and the man had left him. He tried to move his legs, but they hardly budged, as if the suit was fighting him. Frustrated, he tried to move his arms to turn off the switch, but they too wouldn't budge. Angry, he let out a aggravated shriek, happy to find that at least his voice worked.

Unable to move, except when the programming inside of him thought it heard sounds, Springtrap stood, just waiting for the time to pass.

Eventually the clock struck 8 and the man returned, his voice booming by the entrance as he formed a line out of the guests waiting. The new security guard had arrived too for his new hours. He was sitting in the room with the glass window, ready to work the sound over the speakers in order to move Springtrap into places where he could scare the customers.

The lights began to dim and before he knew it, Springtrap found his body walking off toward a dark part of the building following the "Hi's and Hello's" over the speakers. He eventually stopped in a doorway just by a corner. He could hear something coming up the hall and his body began to move again. As he rounded the corner there was a chaotic jumble of screams of horror. The first group to go through had consisted of mainly teenage girls. Springtrap stood awkwardly as they yelled and clung to each other, scooting past him towards the exit.

A small spark of interest lit inside of him and he thought that perhaps he could add a little extra fright. His suit moved again down the halls, walking up on another group. This time however he would scare them out of their skin. The moment he saw them he shrieked as loud as he could, his animatronic voice crackling as he hissed at them. The group of teens cried loud enough to wake the dead, darting fast as lightning down the halls and toward the exit.

Springtrap smiled to himself, he had done good. Perhaps this new life wasn't completely dull and depressing. As the night drew on Springtrap found himself spooking and jump scaring everyone who came through the attraction. He felt somewhat alive again, getting a small rush as they screamed in terror and ran in fear. Eventually the last group made their way through and the attraction closed. The man from before returned, switching off the switch on Springtrap's neck and locking up the building. Even the security guard had left even though it was only 12. Springtrap smiled and chuckled to himself the moment he knew he was completely alone. Filled with a new energy he felt he had to do a few more laps around the building before relaxing against the wall again.

As he walked he began to notice all sorts of random nick knacks that had been dropped by guests here and there as they ran for their lives. First he stumbled upon some aviator shades, a few pennies, hair clips, and even an ear ring. The most interesting thing however, was a small pocket mirror that had slipped into a dark corner. Springtrap stooped to retrieve it, flipping it open. He jumped back, startled by his own reflection. He had never gotten a good look at his new face and he was surprised by how battered he appeared. Most of the face was chipping away, the golden color long gone. His eyes were creepy orbs floating in two large black holes. He noticed a latch on the side of his jaw, this was what the employees used to flip the animatronic's mouth up. Not thinking, he pressed the small button, lifting the top part of his animatronic face. He froze, staring at the horrible reflection he was met with. Once the suit was pealed back, he was face to face with what was left of his human body, stuffed and trapped inside his animatronic suit. His eyes were gone, replaced with the bright round eyes of the spring indo skeleton.

He didn't wait much longer to flip the suit back over his face, his own reflection giving him the heebie geebies. So he had been right, he had died inside of the suit, but yet, here he was. Springtrap shrugged it off, trying to get the image of his reflection out of his mind. He took the items he had found back to the little closet like room he had woken up in, making a small stash.

He smiled to himself. Now not only did he get to scare the crap out of customers, he got to find and keep whatever they left behind. Despite how entertaining those things were, he still couldn't fight the guilt and loneliness hovering over him every minute. He felt more alone now then he had on day one and he wished eight o clock would come again so he wouldn't be all by himself. He had no one to even speak too. Before he had always hoped that perhaps one day he would get the chance to speak with the security guard, but with his new hours there was no chance of that. Although he could talk even when the suit was in control, he felt it would get him nothing but trouble with so many people around. And thus he was forced to spend his every waking moment alone, with no one to talk to and no one who would even think of him.

* * *

 **Authors note** :

 **I'm shocked by the amount of reads i've gotten so far. Thank you guys. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Also, it may be a while before my next upload on this story. I know i've been putting up a new chapter every day, (cas I had them written already) but the next one might not be up tomorrow. Don't worry though, it won't take too long. Until then, stay cool :)**


	4. The Crying Kid

**Part 4**

 **The Crying Kid**

Weeks went buy and eventually Springtrap grew dull of jumping out at customers as they made their way through the attraction. It was just another routine in his life now, and most of the time he let the suit walk on it's own while his mind rested. Even searching for lost items afterwards became dull to him. He would still do it occasionally, hoping that perhaps someone would leave something he could entertain himself with. But all he ever seemed to find was loose change, hairbands and ink pins.

Tonight however, Springtrap was reclined in the old swivel chair, fumbling with a small rubber ball he had found a few days back. He rolled it through his fingers, sighing to himself as he let his eyes droop closed.

It wasn't long now before the attraction would open for the night again. He peeked an eye at the clock on the computer screen. "Thirty minutes left to myself." He griped, as if he didn't have enough time to sit alone in the security room.

Sighing, he stood, deciding he might as well go position himself before the rest of the workers arrived. In a way, he considered this his job, if he could he would have quit, or tried to get fired one.

He stood still as a statue, waiting, until the man returned, flipping the switch on his neck. It was then that the night would begin, jump scare after jump scare.

As he waited in the corner for another group to round the corner, he wondered when the attraction would lose popularity. It had only been open for a few weeks, but it seemed that every night it was just as packed as the night before.

His body began to move forward slowly, ready to scare the next group.

"This place is so lame. All they have is costume parts hanging up on poles." Someone commented from down the hall. He frowned, stepping back into reality for a moment.

"I know right, I thought this place was supposed to be scary." Another person responded. There was a small wave of laughter among the group as they slowly grew closer to the corner. Springtrap frowned, from the sound of it they were a bunch of stuck up teens. Though most of his enthusiasm for scaring had long dwindled away, something about their comments rekindled a small flame.

"You want scary? I'll give you scary." He growled to himself, he was going to pull every trick he had up his animatronic sleeve.

Suddenly they rounded the corner, the suit stepped forward, the lights in the halls flickering. He screeched louder than he ever had before, flashing the lights in his eyes. The teens, a group of guys, all stopped in their tracks, jumping up and clinging to one another as they shrieked. However, Springtrap wasn't done, the suit may not have let him move while on, but there were a few things he could still control.

The boys made to run past him, but the moment they moved he spun his head in a full circle, flipping open the mouth the moment he faced them again. The guys didn't wait another second and bolted down the hall as fast as they could. Springtrap laughed aloud at their horrified faces, he had done good.

Suddenly, he heard the sobs of a young child, and instantly the suit turned toward the noise. There, where the group had just been standing, was a young boy, no older than six or seven. Big bubbly tears trickled down his face as he stared completely terrified at the animatronic before him. Springtrap tried to shush the child, but his raspy voice sounded more like an agitated hiss and only scared the child more.

"What were those stupid teenagers thinking? Bringing a little kid into a place like this." He thought, wishing he hadn't heard their comments and scared them like he had. Surely the kid would have nightmares about this for years to come.

"Hello, Hi." echoed on the speakers, but the animatronic didn't move, the sound of the child's cries far louder than the greetings from the speakers. Springtrap was stuck, watching the kid as he shook and trembled, snot beginning to dribble from his nose.

"Surely when the other group comes, they'll take him with them." He thought, he was wrong. The next group was similar to the last, and none of them even noticed the wailing child.

Something had to be done or the kid would ruin the night and most likely get separated from his family. Springtrap frowned, there wasn't much he could even do...except. Hoping the security guard was watching the cameras, Springtrap turned his head toward one hanging from the hall corner. He flashed his eyes, flipped his hood, turned his head, anything to get the guards attention. Suddenly

"Hello, hi" echoed repetitively over the speakers, as if the guard was trying to get Springtrap to move. However, the wailing child was still overpowering anything the guard played over the speakers.

Springtrap felt very accomplished when the speakers went silent and the security guard eventually came around the corner to see what was wrong with the animatronic. It didn't take but a few seconds for him to notice the sobbing boy in the corner. The security guard immediately ran to the little kid, grabbing his hand as he led him towards the exit, pulling a walke talke from his belt.

Springtrap didn't hear exactly what he was saying, but he was glad the kid was gone and he didn't have to hear his screams anymore.

"Should have done something while you had the chance." Echoed in his mind like a tiny voice, so faint he was positive it was just his own thoughts. Images of butchered kids sprawled on the floor in their own blood flashed in his mind and he immediately shut his eyes, trying to shake them away.

"Nope, not anymore." He growled, determined to push any hatred deep down within. He wasn't a murderer, he was an animatronic in a horror attraction. He felt he had been given a second chance in a way, and he wasn't going to spend it being the exact same thing he had been, the thing that got him killed in the end.

As the night drew on, he quickly forgot about the spooked child as his mind drifted elsewhere. Eventually the attraction closed, leaving Springtrap alone in the drafty building like usual. As the click of the lock echoed through the halls, he immediately turned and made his way back to the security room, plopping himself back down in the swivel chair. He pulled open the side drawer of the desk, glad to find the small rubber ball he had left there. He wished he knew what would happen if the security guard stumbled upon it.

He had taken extra precautions with his stash of lost items, hiding it in one of the ventilation shafts so it wouldn't be found.

"Maybe one day someone will drop a VHS player and some tapes so I can hook it up to this TV. Finally get some use out of it." He joked to himself, remembering the old tapes that brought so much entertainment to so many people. As he envisioned himself stumbling upon an old VHS player, he suddenly heard a familiar sound from somewhere in the building. He slid his feet off the desk, sitting up, refusing to move in case he heard it again. He imagined he heard someone saying hello, and at first he thought it was the recordings. Immediately he looked onto the TV screen, to see if it showed any signs of glitching, but everything appeared to be working perfectly fine.

Again he heard the faint "Hello?" echo quietly down the hall, almost like a whisper being carried by the wind. It was definitely not a recording, the voice was shaky, as if whoever was saying it was shy or frightened, nothing like the cheery confidence of the recordings.

Springtrap froze up. Had someone been mistakingly locked in the attraction with him? His heart skipped a beat, there was no way for them to get out now that the doors were locked. And he wasn't about to go up, find them and start a conversation, he also couldn't let them roam freely around the place, what if they broke something? Panic set it and he turned to the security cameras for help, the least he could do was watch and see what they were doing and where exactly they were.

The screen flipped from camera to camera, hall to hall until at last he came to the shot of the exit door. He didn't see it at first, until suddenly a shadowy shape moved slowly in the corner. It was small, curled up into a ball like a child hugging their knees close.

Springtrap groaned,

"Just my luck, there's a child trapped in the attraction."

* * *

 **Authors note** :

 **UPDATE: 9/18/16**

 **So, i'm having trouble figuring out which way I want to go with this next chapter. Kind of a good ending bad ending situation going on here. I was originally going to have Plushtrap in this story and now i'm debating if that would take away from the story at all. Sorry it's been taking a while guys, as soon as I'm satisfied with the direction I decide to go, I'll update. Until then, stay cool guys :)**


	5. Left Behind

**Part 5**

 **Left behind**

Springtrap sighed, still watching the camera, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He couldn't just leave the kid there all night...could he? What if the child got into something and hurt himself, or broke some of the props? Springtrap grumbled, leaning onto the table. His first thought was to call someone to come and get the child, but who would he even call? The only number he could even remember was 911, and there was no way he was letting the police get anywhere near himself.

"I have to get rid of the kid." he thought to himself. Immediately after that he began to wonder what he had meant by "get rid of". He seemed to answer his own question as he slowly began to notice different objects scattered about the room that could be used as a weapon.

First there was the strange toy guitar poking out of the box of old props in the corner, it could be useful in beating someone to death, probably not too sturdy though. Then there was that pole in the corner holding up the ancient Freddy suit, but it looked like a hassle to take apart. If he could break the window he could use the glass shards like a knife, and he needn't worry about cutting his skin anymore.

Springtrap suddenly paused, allowing his hand to slip out from under his chin. The child had begun to bang desperately against the EXIT door, disturbing Springs train of thought.

"What was I thinking." he frowned, hissing under his breath. Did these thoughts really come so naturally to him? He had decided to burry that old part of himself a while ago but it seemed that he could never truly get rid of it. He began to look at it as an illness, a disease that was not a part of him, but...effected him instead.

He shook all the negative thoughts from his head and turned his attention back to the frightened child. Springtrap finally stood, deciding that perhaps this could be an opportunity. An opportunity to test his will and see how strong those hateful thoughts really were. He half hoped that another idea would come to him before he got too close to the child, if he was lucky, the kid would get out without ever even knowing Springtrap had been there with him.

Carefully Spring crept down the dark halls, trying his best not to move too fast and cause loud sounds with his animatronic body. Unfortunately no idea came to him and soon he was crouching just behind the corner from the EXIT door.

"What am I even going to do now that i'm here?" he thought to himself. He hadn't really planned his actions to well and now here he was, clueless. He was however, pleased to find that he didn't have any sudden strong urges to rush around the corner and slay the child. For if he had, he would have surely given up and taken himself apart piece by piece just to end it once and for all.

He crouched in the shadows, gradually peeking around the corner. The shadowy figure pounded on the door with its fists, now that he was closer he could tell this was no regular child. It was too short, and had what looked to be two long ears protruding from its head.

"Then again, it could be a kid in a costume." he thought. He moved to get closer but his animatronic body began to creak and clack as he crawled. The figure at the door froze, spinning it's head toward the sound. Springtrap also froze, as the glossy eyes of the figure fell on him. The thing let out a startled gasp before it suddenly collapsed limp on the floor, not moving a muscle.

Springtrap immediately thought the thing had fainted and hurried over, shining light from his eyes. As he neared he soon found that the figure was in fact not a child at all, but what appeared to be a large patched up bunny stuffed animal. Its color much resembled his own and if he wasn't mistaken it looked just like something the Fazbear company would come out with.

"What in the world?" He muttered, leaning to pick up the limp stuffed bunny. As he reached the plush jumped to life again, opening its mouth, revealing shiny sharp serrated teeth. It clamped down on Springtrap's hand, growling like a vicious dog. Springtrap shrieked, startled by the living plushy. He shook his animatronic hand, swinging it wildly. The plush lost his grip and was sent flying into the far wall, smacking it with a comical squeak as if he had been a chew toy.

Cautiously Springtrap neared the stuffed bunny as he struggled to push himself up as if he had a life of his own. The stuffed animal backed himself against the wall, growling as he bared his teeth.

"S-stay back y-you scary animatronic." it grumbled. Springtrap stepped back, blinking once before saying,

"Springtrap."

The poor plush was taken back, his eyes wide as saucers.

"What did you say?" He stammered.

"My name is Springtrap." he stated. The little plushy seemed to relax a bit, curiosity settling on his face.

"Y-you can talk." the stuffed animal seemed dumb founded.

"I can talk? You can talk! You're a stuffed animal!" Springtrap chuckled, grabbing the plush by the foot and holding him up. "What are you exactly? Is this some sort of fancy new toy? Looks more like a beat up teddy to me." He snickered again.

"I am a toy, but just a stuffed one. Hey put me down! I'll bite you! You know I will!" the stuffed animal swung his fists, kicking his leg.

"Chill out chill out." Springtrap dropped him back on the ground, placing his hands on his hips. "What are you exactly, how can you talk? Or move for that matter?" He questioned. The stuffed animal glared up at him, dusting himself off.

"You're one to ask, you're a giant talking and walking animatronic." The plushy pointed out.

"True, but I wasn't always an animatronic." He argued. "What's your name?"

The stuffed bunny was quiet for some time, debating if he wanted to tell.

"My child calls me Plushtrap. So you can call me that too." He grumbled.

"Your child?" Springtrap tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, the little boy who owns me. I'm his stuffed animal. Now i'm lost!" He kicked the wall. "He took me with him everywhere, I protect him from his nightmares. I guess I couldn't protect him from you! When he saw you he was so scared he dropped me and cried. I know he's probably horrified right now without me. He'll never get any sleep." Plushtrap sighed, he looked as if he would break into tears.

Springtrap felt that terrible guilt again, settling in the pit of what would have been his stomach.

"I'm sorry." he grumbled, turning to walk back to the security room. Plushtrap sat up, chasing after him.

"Wait, don't leave me here. This whole place gives me the creeps." He stammered, keeping close to Springtrap's heels.

"I hate to tell you this...but you'll probably be stuck in here forever." Springtrap felt bad telling him, but Plush would have eventually figured it out.

"What do you mean? I can't be stuck in here forever. I have to get back to my child! He needs me! That's the reason I exist, to protect him!" Plushtrap jumped in front of Spring, blocking his path.

"Look, I hate to burst your bubble kid, but i've tried multiple times to get out of here and there is just no way. All the doors are locked tight at night, there are no vents that lead to the outside and during the day when the doors are open I can't move on my own free will. I highly doubt you could get out of here either during the day. There are so many people, someone is bound to see you. A walking and talking stuffed animal isn't exactly normal." Springtrap explained.

"No I could do it! They would never even see me. I'm great at hiding." Plushtrap beamed, showing his sharp teeth.

"Okay, let's say you did get out. What would you do then? Do you know where your kid lives? Do you know how far it is or how to even get there?" Springtrap didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he also didn't want the poor stuffed animal to get lost all on his own. He wasn't that heartless.

"I don't know how to get there but I do know the address, his mother made him memories it once and he went around quoting it for like a month strait." Plushtrap assured him.

"Ok, that's all fine and well, but how can you get home if you don't know how? Do you have a map you could read?" Springtrap placed his hands on his hips again. Plushtrap stopped, his head drooping.

"N-no...and I can't read." He admitted.

"Like I said, I guess you're stuck here."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I** **wasn't satisfied with this next chapter and kept trying to come up with different ideas but I got nothing so i have settled with this for now. I figured I might as well update and let you all read it, I don't think I'll end up changing despite how I want to. I know this chapter sort of takes a turn in a different direction compared to the others and I hope I haven't deceived anyone with this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and aren't too disappointed, until the next update, stay cool :)**

 **P.S (let me know what you guys think. It really helps to hear from you guys. I could use some inspiration).**


	6. I'm to Blame

**Part 6**

 **I'm to blame**

Springtrap had returned to the security room, Plush following him the whole time. It was strange, he thought, hearing the patter of the toy as it walked close behind him. He had gotten used to the deathly quiet of the attraction, the steady whirr of the fan was the only noise to fill the void. He glanced over his shoulder, in case this was all some illusion or perhaps even a vivid memory, but no matter how many times he checked, the small bunny was right there, glancing about curiously at his surroundings.

"This place is big for a haunted walkthrough." Plush commented as he stood in the doorway of the security room.

"I guess." Spring shrugged, relaxing in the swivel chair. He watched as Plush moved about cautiously, exploring the room. He peeked into the cardboard box containing spare parts and props, pulling out the old red guitar. He strummed once, but quickly put it back at the sound of the untuned atrocity. He instead turned to the desk, spying the TV protruding from the wall. He gasped in excitement, then began to look for some way onto the desk. Quickly he grabbed Springtraps leg, hoisting himself up like a bear cub climbing a tree. Springtrap yelped, startled as Plush leapt into his lap.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, reaching to grab the small bunny. Plush ignored him and jumped onto the top of the desk, smiling victoriously.

"Does this work?" He rushed over to the TV pointing to it. Springtrap looked at him confused, pure joy shined from him like a child picking up a puppy for the first time.

"Yes." Spring stated, still leaning back in his chair.

"Well can we use it? What channels do you have? Is there cable here?" Plush plopped down onto the desk, expectantly waiting for Spring to turn on the TV.

"It's...not hooked up to anything but the cameras." Spring explained, he leaned forward to turn the electronic on. "See?" he demonstrated by flipping through the different views of the attraction. Plushtraps ears and shoulders drooped as he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Oh." He muttered, turning his back to Spring and staring longingly out the glass window.

Springtrap felt that same sinking feeling in his gut, he tried to push it away but it refused to be ignored. It was his fault after all that Plush was stuck here with him forever, and it was the least he could do to keep him from dying of complete boredom. An idea popped into his head and he swiftly retrieved the small rubber ball from the desk drawer. He chucked it at the glass window, catching it as it bounced back to him. Plushtrap jumped, surprised as the ball flew by his head. He turned around, a sharp grin growing on his face as he eyed the bouncy ball. He grabbed it in his mouth like a dog would as it was chucked in his direction. He then rolled it in his hands, examining its colorful swirls before he hopped of the desk and began to bounce it playfully around the room.

"Do you have anymore of these? Maybe I can learn how to juggle." He laughed, trying to give himself something to do while he was trapped in the attraction.

"Nope, you'll have to wait for someone to leave one." Spring answered, giving a half smile as he watched Plush throw the ball against the far wall.

"What do you mean?" Plush cast him a confused look.

"People drop stuff in the attraction all the time. All sorts of stuff too. Bouncy balls, money, hair pens, mirrors, jewelry, candy...Plushtraps." he teased. "You gotta look for the stuff all around the halls, but everyday someone always drops something." He explained. Plushtrap grabbed the bouncy ball, running to the door and poking his head out.

"Did you look for stuff already for today? Can we go look for stuff right now?" He leaned far into the hall, but refused to take a step out of the room.

"Sure go ahead, I haven't looked in a few days." Spring was glad the kid found something to do. Plushtrap smiled, but it quickly faded when Spring made no efforts to leave his swivel chair.

"What's the matter?" Springtrap asked, concerned when his enthusiasm seemed to fade. Plushtrap shook his head, stepping back into the room. He plopped onto the ground, rolling the bouncy ball back and forth between his hands.

"You don't want to look for stuff in the attraction?" Spring questioned him further.

"N-not right now...I'm a little tired." He sighed. Plush's head hung low as he drug his feet to a corner of the room. He paced around, like a dog getting comfy before he finally sat down. Still clutching the bouncy ball tightly, he curled onto his side facing the wall, his back to the rest of the room. His ears drooped over his back and Springtrap thought he looked like a lost fawn in the woods, huddled under a tree waiting for its mother to find it. He had a feeling that the stuffed bunny wasn't actually tired and he wanted to say something, perhaps strike up a conversation to comfort Plush, but he refrained. The quietness of the attraction hushed him and he almost feared breaking the silence. Instead, he continued to lazily rock himself in his chair, watching Plush from the corner of his eyes.

Hours ticked on and Plush didn't move, neither did Spring. He had spent many previous nights rocking repetitively in the swivel chair, never leaving or doing much of anything until the attraction opened again and he was forced to get up.

By habit, Springtrap stood walking out of the security room. It was around that time again, he guessed, and he might as well go get ready for the security guard to return. Soon the attraction would open and yet again the place would be flooded with people. As he passed the exit, he paused, going completely silent. He stepped closer to the door, listening. There was a faint jingle on the other side of the door and Springtraps heart dropped. It was the jingle of keys as someone fumbled with them. Panic settled in and he turned to head back for his spot in the attraction. The keys suddenly stopped as an obnoxious ringing took its place.

"Hello? Yeah I'm at work right now, what do you need?" The security guard had answered his phone. Quickly Spring darted from the exit door, headed for his corner, suddenly another realization hit him. Plushtrap, he had forgotten the small stuffed bunny. He cursed at himself as he turned on his heels and raced back for the security room. Surely he would get caught and the security guard would freak out. He had to chance it though, he couldn't let anything else happen to Plush, it was his fault after all that he had gotten trapped there.

Springtrap raced into the room, his animatronic body clicking and clacking as his metal feet pinged against the floor. However, despite the noise, Plush hadn't moved at all, he was still huddled in the corner.

Springtrap didn't have time to explain himself, he scooped Plush up and darted from the room and down the halls. He made it to his corner in record time, just as the security guard opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief, glancing down to Plushtrap tucked in his arms. The stuffed bunnies eyes were closed, as if he was really asleep.

"Wake up!" Springtrap tried to whisper, not wanting the security guard to hear him. Plushtrap didn't stir, and Spring gave him a good shake.

"Wake up! It's morning, the attraction is opening soon." He continued to try to wake him. He pinched his nose, poked his cheek, and even lightly tugged at his ear, but still Plush didn't move. Springtrap began to panic, could stuffed animals die? Could they get hurt or injured? He hadn't the slightest idea. There wasn't much he could do now anyways, soon the security guard would come and flip his switch and he wouldn't have control of his body. He had to hide Plushtrap before it was too late.

Desperately he glanced about his small section of the attraction, but there was no good place to hide. He feared the bunny would be found if he hid him anywhere in the attraction.

"The vents!" He thought, there was one just down the hall, "If I hurry," his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet echoing down the hall. His time was running out. He looked about frantically, unable to find a good spot.

"I can't just hold him all night!" He wanted to scream. Suddenly he paused, "Maybe I can though..." Springtrap gave a sly smile as he looked down at the gaping hole in the stomach of his animatronic body. He wasn't completely hollow inside, but surely there was enough room for a stuffed bunny. Careful, so as not to damage himself or crush Plushtrap, he tucked him behind the safety of his animatronic shell. The security guard shuffled lazily around the corner, yawning to himself. He stepped up to Springtrap and slipped the switch behind his neck and then turned and left just as quickly as he had appeared.

Springtrap could feel himself lose control over most of his body and he sighed, "Guess I'm ready for another work day." He peered down at the corroded opening in his chest, hoping that Plush was indeed, safe in there.

He felt strange, knowing there was a living thing stuck in his suit, it brought back another rush of old memories and emotions. He felt that terrible haunting pain and the fear of being trapped. He would have pulled Plush out right then and there for fear he too would experience the same, but it was too late, his limbs were not his own. As if to prove a point, the "Hello, Hi," echoed over the speakers and his body jolted awake, moving down the hall at its own will.

Spring felt off his game, constantly wondering in the back of his mind what was wrong with Plushtrap. As the people began to pour into the attraction, he found he could hardly focus on his jump scares. He wondered if perhaps he had imagined the whole thing, and Plush was just only a stuffed animal. He didn't put it past himself, he wouldn't have been surprised if he was truly insane.

"Maybe this is all just a terrible dream. Sooner or later I could wake up in bed, in my lovely house with my lovely family." He grumbled to himself. "I wouldn't be so lucky" he sighed, his body moving around the corner again on another group of unsuspecting teens. He gave a half hearted screech, not even looking at the teens, just dozing off into space.

"Gosh, he was much scarier yesterday." One of them commented. "Let's just get this over with, do you see it anywhere?" The teens looked behind props and poked in the corners. Springtrap snapped from his thoughts, realizing he had seen the teens before. His heart leapt, these were the teens who had brought the little boy, Plushtraps owner.

"Are you sure your brother dropped his toy here?" One of them asked as they began to move down the hall.

"I don't know. Mom was furious though, she said I had to look everywhere we went yesterday." The other teen grumbled back. Springtrap couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to get Plush back to them, but with no control over his body it proved nearly impossible. The speakers echoed further down the hall and his body began to move away from the boys. Spring thought fast, spinning his head completely backwards.

"Plushtrap!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking as he hollered. The teens didn't seemed fazed, in fact, none of them even looked up. It was clear to him that they didn't recognize the stuffed bunny by that name.

"H-hey!" He tried to shout but all that came out was groans and creeks, the louder he yelled the more his voice distorted. He felt his heart sink as the teens turned the corner in order to search the rest of the attraction. He had been so close, and yet he never had a chance. Spring spun his head back around, overcome with frustration. He went the rest of the night wishing they would walk back through, but all he found was disappointment as he was greeted with new frightened faces at the turn of every corner. Plushtraps last chance had walked right passed him, and yet again, he was to blame for the small bunnies imprisonment.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the favs, reviews and views!**

 **I have been swamped lately, but I'm glad to say that I have more free time now and can continue to update faster. This chapter is shorter due to how busy I have been. Sorry y'all :( Hang tight though things are going to change real soon :) Until then, stay cool guys.**


	7. My Nightmares

**Part 7**

 **My Nightmares**

Springtrap felt all hope leave as the last guests left the attraction. The boys weren't coming back. The security guard soon came and flipped the switch off, and again he could control his limbs. The moment he heard the security guard leave, and the door lock behind him, he reached his hand into the hole in his stomach, and pulled out Plush.

"Augh!" Plush shouted with surprise at suddenly being ripped out of the suit. "What was that for? I was having a nice nap. Put me back in..." Plushtrap paused, realizing that where he had been so happily dozing was in fact, Springtraps stomach. "How did I get in there? Did you put me in there!?" Plushtrap exclaimed, not sure if he was grossed out or surprised Spring had been looking out for him.

"I put you in there. You wouldn't wake up, I was...concerned, I needed to hide you." Springtrap explained.

"Oh, yeah once morning hits, I kind of...freeze up. I guess I lost track of time and froze while I was napping." Plushtrap thought aloud. "I can still hear and see things going on if I freeze up while i'm awake. It doesn't really work that way if i'm sleeping though."

Springtrap nodded, able to relate with what the stuffed animal was saying. A sudden sadness glazed over his eyes and Plushtrap stared at him curiously.

"They came back for you...I tried to get their attention, but I couldn't move, they left. They were looking for you...but." He hung his head with remorse, regretful he hadn't given the bunny his freedom. Plushtrap stared up at him, his eyes growing wider.

"You mean...they came back...they were looking and now...they're gone." He gasped the last part, realizing he had been so close, yet so far from getting back home. He bit his upper lip and Springtrap thought he would cry. Instead Plushtrap's ears drooped as he hung his head. Wanting to huddle up and mope, but not be left alone, he reached for the gaping opening in Springtraps torso, crawling out of his hands and back behind the outer shell of his suit. Springtrap didn't try and stop him, he already felt bad about blowing the kids last chance to go home, and he wasn't about to yell at him for climbing back in his shell. He was heartbroken, and the least he could do was let him sit and be sorrowful comfortably.

Careful not to jar the stuffed bunny, Springtrap walked carefully back to the security room. He made sure to lean back slowly in the swivel chair before propping his feet back up on the desk.

As he sat, trying his best to relax, he eventually began to hear the faint sniffles and whimpers echoing from the open cavity of his chest.

"What am I supposed to do?" He thought, "He's crying...he must be really upset." He panicked, unsure of what he should do to comfort the small plush. What were the right words, the right gesture?

"Just get rid of him." A small voice drifted through his thoughts. Before Springtrap had enough time to push the small voice away, he found himself stuck in a flashback, this one so real it was as if he was reliving it.

It had been a long day, or so it felt like it had been. Emotions rushed over him, anger, frustration and hatred.

"Not this again." Springtrap sighed, realizing there wasn't much he could do until the memory was over. He let the vivid flashback take over and he soon found himself sitting in a security room, his eyes on the camera. He had pulled up footage of the first room in the facility, the camera was angled in such a way that he could just barely see out the front doors. There, on the other side was what appeared to be a child, all alone, peering in through the glass doors. He looked distressed tears running down his cheeks. Springtrap could hear himself grumble, as if the sight of the child upset him. His body stood from the chair, leaving the security room. He headed straight for the kitchen, checking behind himself every few minutes as if to make sure no one was watching. The first thing he did upon entering the kitchen was grab a chair. Springtrap heard another small voice mutter through his mind,

"I'll just destroy this camera, I can delete the footage later." He stood on the chair, reaching behind the camera, and ripping random wires out of the back of it. "That should do it." Then he moved through the kitchen slowly, his eyes searching about until they fell upon a block of knives. He chuckled to himself, sliding the largest kitchen knife out of the block. It's blade glistened as he turned it in his hand, examining it carefully.

Then, he slipped out of the kitchen and out the back door, knife in hand. He pulled a ring of keys from his pocket, unlocking his old purple Volvo. He hopped behind the steering wheel, and drove the car around to the front of the building. Springtrap held his breath as the memory played out before him. There was the child, crying, all alone in front of the pizzeria. He continued to stare in through the glass, never seeing him as he walked up behind him. His voice hiccuped as snot dribbled down his nose. He didn't ask the kid why he was out there, didn't even say a word or bother to help him before he rushed up, running the knife through the child's back. His cries turned to screams and the memory began to fade as he withdrew the knife only to jab him with it again and again. As the kids body fell to the ground, blood puddling on the sidewalk, the memory faded into nothing, leaving Springtrap speechless in his chair.

"Just get rid of him," he thought again, "You've done it before." Springtrap growled, he kicked his feet down, slamming his fists on the table. Frustrated he cursed under his breath. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the thoughts to go away for good, couldn't get the voice to keep quiet and couldn't keep the memories from overcoming him whenever something happened to trigger them. It was a mind cancer to him, a sickness that he was plagued with and could only try his best to fight, but it would always be there, lurking in his thoughts. He refused to let it describe who he was, it was simply something he suffered, it was not a part of him.

As he battled with his memories and murmured to himself, Plushtrap emerged from hiding, startled when Spring had suddenly slammed his fists on the table. He wiped at his eyes, crawling out into Springs lap.

"W-what's wrong?" He nearly whispered, unsure if the animatronic was upset or not. Springtrap moved his head just enough where he could see the plush from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing." He sighed, letting his head fall on the table. Plushtrap, thinking it was very obvious that something was in deed upsetting the animatronic, hopped out of his lap and onto the table. He placed an assuring hand on Springs head, patting him gently.

"It's ok. Is something scaring you?" He asked. Springtrap couldn't help but chuckle at his sense of innocence. He sat up, crossing his arms and staring down at the concerned bunny.

"Not exactly." He smiled. Plushtrap frowned,

"Well if something is scaring you just let me know and i'll protect you. I'm good at that." He puffed his chest out proudly. "Are you having nightmares maybe?" He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Springtrap was quiet, maybe he was scared of something.

"Kind of." He muttered, realizing that these memories he had brought him fear, fear that maybe one day he would go back to his old ways, fear that he would be consumed by the person he used to be. He was terrified, who was to say that he wasn't still that person, he couldn't describe himself as a good person with a kind heart, he hadn't done anything to prove he had changed, that he was different, what set him apart from how he was then and how he is now?

"You can't let nightmares get to you, remember they are just all in your head. Maybe you would feel better if you told me what your nightmares were." Plush offered his support. Springtrap snorted, tilting his head,

"Let's not, I don't think it would be in my or your best interest for me to tell you my "nightmares"." He grumbled. Plushtrap frowned, he jumped to his feet, tapping his left foot impatiently on the desk.

"How are you supposed to overcome your nightmares if you don't try to?" He argued.

"I don't see how me telling you what bothers me, will help me get over it." Springtrap frowned, starting to grow irritated with the persistent stuffed bunny.

"Well you wouldn't know because you aren't willing to try." Plushtrap grumped.

"If it works so well why don't we talk about what's bothering you, huh? It's clear you are terrified about being here. You wont leave the room without me so something has to be scaring you. I'm sure you have nightmares about being stuck here forever after you were abandoned." Springtrap hissed harshly. Plushtrap was quiet, his arms unfolding as they fell to his sides. His ears drooped back down and he looked completely defeated. Springtrap immediately realized his error, sorry he had said anything at all. Plushtrap turned, his back to Spring. He curled himself into a small ball, hugging his knees as he tried not to cry.

"I-i'm sorry. That was mean of me. It's my fault you are stuck here, and I..." he paused, trying to place his cold animatronic on the plush bunny in an assuring manor.

"Don't touch me! I'll...I'll bite you." Plush sobbed. Springtrap ignored him and placed his hand on his head, rubbing between his ears like he was a pet.

"I'll think of a way to get you out of here, don't worry. In the mean time...why don't I show you around the attraction. Maybe if you know what it looks like, you won't be so scared of it. We can even look for lost items while I give you a tour. Who knows, you might find a cool toy." Springtrap hoped to ease the small bunnies worries. Plushtrap was quiet, letting Spring gently scratch behind his ears before he grumbled,

"You won't leave me alone in the attraction will you?"

Springtrap chuckled,

"No. Of course not."

With that, Plushtrap leapt off the table and onto the floor, a small smile spread across his face. It was clear he was excited despite how upset he had just been. Springtrap stood from his chair like a slow old man before he began the tour through the maze of an attraction. They went down halls and into rooms and around corners, gathering hair bands, loose change and even a small bottle of cologne.

"He always told me his nightmares. He would sit me beside him when he went to sleep. I would watch over him while he slept. He would sleep walk a lot, I tried my best to stop him from walking into walls or out of the room or into his closet. Sometimes he would wake up from a bad dream, then he would roll over and tell me everything that had happened, and before I knew it he would be back asleep again." Plushtrap recalled.

"Who...your owner?" Spring watched him as he walked down the hall, his eyes on the ground so not to miss anything.

"Yeah. A few times I thought I saw something, one of his nightmares, lingering in the shadows of his room in the darkest hours of the night. But I was never sure, I was probably just imagining things after hearing him tell me his dreams so many times. I was always there for him though, I know it made him feel better, and I do know that it helped when he told me what was upsetting him." He looked up at Springtrap, hoping to get his point across.

"I know you just want to help me and I appreciate that, it's very kind of you. But...what's bothering me is...a bit different than a nightmare, it's more personal and a bit more real and I don't think telling you would help me any and it might have a lasting effect on you." Springtrap confessed. He didn't want to hurt the poor plush's feelings again, but he also didn't want him asking over and over to hear about his troubles. Plushtrap nodded with understanding, scooping to pick up a mostly empty wallet. They continued for a bit in silence, casually walking the halls.

They eventually came to a room lined with old beat up arcade games. It wasn't the games that Plush was so into though, he scurried about the room, picking up all kinds of things left behind by frightened visitors. He stumbled upon a small strange red rectangular box with what looked like a gear on top. Plushtrap held it up to his head, shaking it a bit as he listened to the faint slosh of liquid coming from inside the tiny box.

"Hey, Springtrap, what's this?" He asked, running over to the old animatronic, his new find in his hand. Springtrap took the tiny thing from him, surprised with what he had been given.

"Why...it's a lighter."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Happy Halloween! (Aw i'm a few hours too late aren't I?) Oh, well, I hope you guys had a great Halloween regardless. Just wanted to remind you guys that this isn't a theory or anything like that for FNAF, it is simply a what if scenario, I am very aware that a lot of this does not follow the story line or timeline. The end is coming soon (not next chapter soon, but soon enough). And i'm kind of excited about it because i hardly ever finish anything that I write. Thank you guys so much for all the views, reviews and favs, i really appreciate it, you guys are all the best. I'll see y'all in the next chapter, until then, stay cool guys :)**


	8. Shoulder Devils

**Part 8**

 **Shoulder Devils**

"What's a lighter?" Plushtrap asked, trying to take it back from Spring.

"It's...kind of dangerous." Springtrap grumbled, holding it above his head as the plushy jumped up and down failing to retrieve his treasure.

"Aw come on, I'll be careful with it. I found it, I get to keep it." Plush argued.

"I think it would be best if I held onto this. You could seriously hurt yourself with this. It stars fires, it's not a toy." Springtrap explained. He quickly flipped open the shell over his face, placing the lighter inside before flipping his head back down. Plushtrap grumbled to himself, folding his arms as he wondered off to find more "toys".

Springtrap followed close behind the small bunny, deciding it would be wise to make sure he didn't pick up anymore dangerous items. For the rest of the hour Plush scurried about the attraction, searching every nook and cranny for things left behind.

"I think you've found everything." Springtrap sighed as Plushtrap stored another bobby pin in the open cavity of the animatronics chest. "We've got to go find a place for you to stash this stuff...you can't keep it in here forever." He gestured to the gaping hole in his middle.

"Ok, but where do you hide the stuff you find?" Plushtrap asked curiously. He hoisted himself up Springtrap's leg, climbing until he rested on his shoulder.

"I'll show you." Sprintrap smiled. He walked back down the halls until he came to a large vent grating in the wall. He leaned down and gave it a quick tug, popping the grate off. He dropped to his knees, crawling into the wide vent.

"Woah, this is cool!" Plush laughed, his voice echoing down the dark tunnel. Springtrap snickered, his eyes suddenly lighting up just enough for Plush to see a large pile of knick knacks heaped up in the middle of the vent.

"This is where I put everything that I find. You can stash your things here too." Springtrap offered. Plush climbed off his shoulder and immediately began making a smaller pile consisting of his own found treasures. After Plush finished his heap of mainly bobbie pins, hair ties and loose change, the two shimmied out of the air vent and back into the attraction.

"Are there more of these air vents around?" Plush questioned, watching as Springtrap placed the grate back over the vent.

"Yeah, they are all connect too. You can go explore them if you want." He suggested. Plushtrap was quiet for a moment, looking down the poorly lit hall. He then looked back at Springtrap and smiled,

"I think I will." He bounded down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Plush made sure not to miss a single turn or stretch of the ventilation passages. He was so amused by the metal tunnels, that he soon found fun in scurrying undetected through them, popping out through the grates to scare Springtrap whenever he passed by.

"Now the scarer has become the scared!" Plushtrap yelled after he successfully startled the animatronic.

"Have you had enough in there yet? You've been in there all night and the jump scares have really gotten old." Springtrap leaned down, calling through the grate.

"And yet they get you every time." Plush's voice chuckled, echoing through the vent. Springtrap stood, rolling his eyes as he sighed to himself,

"Of course they do."

Plushtrap eventually came out of the vents, just as the sun was about to rise for the day. He scurried down the halls, finding Spring reclined in the swivel chair of the security room.

"Finally bored with the ventilation system?" Spring eyed the stuffed animal as he wobbled into the room.

"Yeah," he yawned, "It's almost morning anyways. I didn't want to end up...frozen in there." He shrugged, before hopping into Springs lap and then quickly onto the desk.

"Well you better find some place to hide, you can't freeze up in the open. Someone will see you." Springtrap warned him. Plush was quiet, looking about the room, he could feel himself getting slower as his body gradually started to fall asleep. He finally turned and faced Spring again, and not bothering to ask, he slid off the desk and climbed into the open cavity in the animatronic's chest.

"Is that really the only place you could think of? You're going to sleep again?" Springtrap grumbled, folding his arms. He didn't care that Plush liked to rest amongst the tangled mess of his innards. It did, however, make him feel a little silly, like he was some kangaroo carrying around a joe in a pouch. It didn't help that he already looked like a giant bunny rabbit.

Soon, he too had to get back to his own post, any minute and the attraction would be opening. As he neared his little corner, he could hear the all too familiar click of the back door as it was unlocked. Eventually he could hear voices, every so often the security guard would talk to himself, but this time he was accompanied by someone.

"You're right, it is kind of hot in here." Someone commented from down the hall. The two grew closer until Springtrap could see who the other voice belonged to, it was the owner. He had seen the owner a few times here and there, but today he looked distressed.

"Look Mike, I can understand why you could easily think that someone has been here while we are gone," the owner continued as he rubbed the back of his head, "but i'm telling you, it's impossible. The doors are locked all night and the alarm has never gone off indicating that they have been opened."

The security guard frowned, biting his lower lip.

"That's just it though, I think they leave during the day when we open the attraction, and come back in just before we close it. That has to be it, what else would explain my chair being moved every morning. Look, the other day that box of props had been messed with. It's not very obvious but there are things here and there out of place." The guard argued.

"Well if there is someone sneaking in here during the day, you aren't doing your job very well. You have access to the camera's all day, you should see if anyone leaves or enters and stays." The owner grumbled as he hunched over, removing the grate from the vent.

"I watch the camera's like a hawk, but I can't spot anybody. I don't get...what are you doing?" The security guard looked down, baffled as the owner pulled off the vent cover.

"You complained about it getting hot during the day. I checked the system but everything is running fine, so now i'm checking the vents. I got to do my job around here, I don't need my guests hallucinating during the walkthrough because they are air deprived." He grunted, getting on his knees and crawling down into the large open vent.

"Mike, I don't know what to tell you. You're probably just paranoid, I get that. Honestly, I'm surprised you took this job...considering what you told me about your time at Fazzbear pizza chain."

The guard sighed, his eyes slowly wondering over to Springtrap as he stood still as a statue in his corner.

"Yeah, me too." He sighed. His thoughts wondered off as he continued to watch the old animatronic.

Springtrap knew the security guard was staring at him, and for some reason standing still seemed a whole lot harder. Just one move and his whole cover would be blown. He had been surprised to hear that this...Mike guy, used to work at Fazzbears, it had brought back a few memories, luckily though, he wasn't dragged into any flashbacks. He was however very nervous, the security guard was getting suspicious, and from what Springtrap guessed, animatronics moving on their own wouldn't be new to him.

"Woah..." the owner suddenly exclaimed from the vents. The security guard snapped his attention back to the opening in the wall and Springtrap relaxed.

"What did you find?" Mike leaned down, poking his head in the hole.

"There's like...some sort of stash down here. Toys, wallets, loose change, you name it, it's all piled up in the middle of the vents. No wonder it was getting stuffy in here, it was blocking air flow." The owner crawled out, pushing an assortment of nick knacks.

"What was that doing in the vents?" Mike's eyes widened, surprised by the amount of junk the owner had found.

"I guess that will be the question of the day." The owner snickered, his face suddenly grew serious, "All jokes aside. You might have been right. No doubt someone put this stuff here, probably a squatter. I guess I was a little too quick to get rid of the night shift position." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up, all the color had left Mike's face and his eyes immediately darted back over to Springtrap. The owner noticed and gave a light chuckle,

"Don't worry, after that crazy story you told me, there's no way I would switch your hours. I know you'd have a heart attack if you were stuck here for 6 hours with that thing." He nodded his head toward the battered animatronic, standing quietly in the dark corner. "I'll probably hire someone else." He decided. Mike suddenly gasped, a disappointed frown settling on his face.

"You're letting me go?"

"No no, I'll just have a day guard and a night guard. Whenever this whole thing is over, i'll probably get rid of the night position again though. Here, help me get this trash up." He stooped, picking up as much junk as he could. Mike grabbed what was left of the trash and followed his boss back down the halls.

Springtrap let his head droop once they were gone. He tapped on his stomach, checking to see if Plush had still been awake to hear any of their conversation. There was no response and he figured he was alone with his thoughts. He knew this was his own fault, had he only been a bit more careful and payed more attention to the hints he had left behind. Now moving about at night would be more difficult than ever. He would still have a small opening of time between closing and when the new security guard would arrive, but he knew it wouldn't be easy for Plushtrap to sit idly for 6 whole hours.

"They're not making this easy for me." He hissed, a small flicker of rage burned inside him, and he felt a sudden overwhelming hate for the security guards, whoever they might be. There was another small voice in the back of his head. It echoed through his ears and for a moment he was positive it was Plushtrap playing a trick on him.

"It wouldn't be that hard to kill a security guard." Springtrap frowned, he was sick of the random gruesome thoughts and voices commenting in his head. "It's so easy to trick them, after all, adults are just kids all grown up. And you don't seem to have a problem getting rid of a few kids, do you?"

Springtrap was startled, the voice sounded so real, and far more menacing than the previous murmurs and whispers. He shook his head a few times, as if the voices were just tiny people stuck in his ears and only needed to be rattled out.

"Don't listen. You'll only get yourself dismembered. Remember what happened to the other pesky animatronics? Just get rid of the plushy, then you won't have to worry about him blowing your cover." Springtrap thought he would go nuts. One voice was hard enough to handle, but now two?

"Oh, but remember what happened to that pesky security guard? Besides, the plushy didn't do anything wrong, he's kind of cute." Now they were arguing!? He felt that all too familiar darkness, like another flashback was about to overtake him. But he couldn't do it again, every time it happened he felt less like himself, and more like a confused, pointless monster. Frustrated he screeched, shaking his head, but nothing seemed to deter his mind. At this point he didn't care if the Mike and the owner heard him, he slammed his head against the metal wall. Still he could feel his mind fading away and back into the past.

Determined to fight back he reached his arm to the back of his neck, flipping his own switch. Immediately his body froze up and the voices subsided. He sighed, feeling as if a huge burden had been lifted off his back. He couldn't help but think of all the ideas and whispers he had heard. Irritated he tried to get his mind off of it once and for all. He wasn't a child murdered, and he wasn't a security guard murderer, he wasn't a murderer at all!

"I'm not sure who I am, but I ain't that!" He grumbled, and to prove a point he began to hum his ABC's forcing all thoughts from his mind as he instead got the popular jingle stuck in his head.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Raise your hands if you caught all my references to the other games! (** _Who am I kidding, it's not that big a deal of course I reference the other games_ **). So I know I said the story was close to ending, however, due to a recent idea, SPRINGTRAPPED will end up being a tad bit longer than I had expected, but hey, that's a good thing right?**

 **I'm not sure how I feel about all that has happened in SL yet, but I think i'm starting to come to terms with it (** _as you can see in this chapter_ **).**

 **Next chapter will be out soon, until then, stay cool y'all :)**


	9. The Line Between Good and Bad

**Part 9**

 **The line between good and bad**

Soon the crowd bustling about the amusement park faded away as the lights of the park shut off and the gates closed for the night. As soon as the day guard left, Springtrap rushed from his post, darting to the office. He sat in the swivel chair with such force, it whirled him in a circle once. Quickly he turned on the small tablet, sighing with relief at the small digital clock displayed in the top corner of the device.

"10:09." He smiled, placing the device back down on the desk. Plushtrap, who had been jarred awake by his quick movements, crawled out of the open cavity of Springtrap's chest.

"What was all that about? You know there are other ways to wake me up other than scaring me half to death." The small plush complained.

"I've got some bad news..." Springtrap reached down, grabbing Plush and placing him on the desk in front of him. Plush's ears drooped, preparing himself for the worst.

"You're stash of knick knacks...along with my own, have been found and thrown away. The owner came in this morning with the day guard and they pulled our stuff out of the vents." Springtrap explained. Plushtrap frowned, grumbling under his breath,

"Well that wasn't very nice of them. That was my stuff, I worked hard to find all that stuff." He complained.

"That's not all." Spring hung his head, "We can't roam freely at night anymore. The owner thought that someone might be living here at night, so he has hired a night guard to watch the place. The night guard starts his shift at 12:00, that's less than 2 hours from now."

Plushtrap's eyes widened as he began to process what all of that meant.

"So...what do we do then?" He stuttered. Spring shrugged, unsure of what would become of him and Plush now that they were under surveillance practically all night.

"Look, you can't let the night guard see you at all. Who knows what will happen. I've got to remain still all night, if he looks on the camera and sees I'm gone or have moved, our cover will be blown. They could shut this place down, or take me apart or I don't know, but it wont be good." Spring frowned, his life at the attraction wasn't one to be happy of, but he knew this was the best he could get.

"I can't move all night!? I can't move all day either, so...I just have to be a real stuffed animal for the rest of my life!?" Plush exclaimed, he stood angrily, stomping his foot.

"Not necessarily, you aren't supposed to even be here, they aren't looking to see if you have been moved, the night guard doesn't even know you exist. Maybe you can play in the vents or something, but you have got to stay quiet and stay away from security room! If he happens to see you on the camera, then you are through." Springtrap warned him, shaking his finger threateningly. Plush smiled,

"I have already told you before that I am great at hiding. He won't even know I'm here." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Spring crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. The small plush stopped suddenly, turning with a look of sadness towards the animatronic.

"What about you? Wont you be bored. When will I be able to talk with you? If you can't move that means we can't do anything together." Plush's heart sank. Spring blinked in surprise, taken off guard when the plushy showed concern for him. It made him happy, knowing someone cared about his well being, and how he felt. His heart swelled and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be fine. Besides, we can talk or whatever as soon as the attraction closes, we get a good 2 hours. And when he leaves, we have another 2 hours." Spring explained.

Plush sat back down on the desk, mumbling under his breath as he counted on his fingers.

"That's only 4 hours!" He exclaimed suddenly, disappointment written all over his face. Springtrap laughed, placing his hand between Plush's ears, patting his head playfully.

"It's fine, we'll figure it out." He chuckled.

Springtrap tried to be positive as the minutes ticked away and 12:00 drew closer and closer. He was already trapped in the god forsaken attraction, and now he was losing the freedom to roam the building. It was like he was in prison, and had been moved to solitary confinement.

"Ugh, prison." he rolled his eyes, a sudden memory flashing. He could see the small courtyards, the barbed fences and cold barred cells. He shook the thought from his head, checking the clock for the last time, it was already 11:45.

"Alright," he swiveled the chair around, facing Plush who had occupied himself with the small rubber ball he had kept hidden in the office. Plush paused, staring up at Spring.

"I've got to go back and get ready to become the best statue you ever saw," he smiled and gave a sarcastic thumbs up. Plush frowned, following him closely as he left the office.

"S-should I get in the vents now?" Plush asked once they were back to the dark corner Springtrap always stood in.

"Yup." He nodded, pulling of the grating, and pointing at the metal tunnel. Plush obediently hopped inside and the grate was put back on behind him. "Now stay out of trouble!" Springtrap called. Plushtrap gave a quick "ok" before scurrying off to some corner of the ventilation system.

"Well," Springtrap sighed as he place himself in the corner, "Alone again….naturally."

"Don't fool yourself." A voice echoed through his ears. Springtrap gave a defeated sigh,

"Oh come on!" he shouted in frustration. "I already have to stand here for the rest of the night, I'm not going to sit here and battle with obnoxious voices and invasive flashbacks." He grumbled under his breath.

"You don't have to stand here all night. The security guard is your way out. He has keys, kill him and take the keys and get out of here." The voice advised, it was a crackly voice, like he was hearing it through a pager that had bad connection.

"I'm not killing anyone!" He hissed angrily to himself.

"Oh, but you already have, I'm sure you remember." Sudden images of dead mangled children flashed in his mind.

"Nope! That isn't who I am now. I have and never will kill anyone!" He nearly shouted.

"Well we have." The crackly voice was joined with another.

"Then you clearly aren't me, so get out of my head!" He hissed bitterly. There was an eery silence, and he smiled to himself, the voices had subsided. "I should really go see a psychiatrist." He joked.

Just then he heard the all too familiar sound of the back door unlocking. His heart raced, well...it would have. If he had pores he would have been sweating like a dog. He was on pins and needles, waiting, wondering what the security guard was doing. Not but ten minutes passed and the red light on the camera in the corner lit up, he was being watched. He couldn't help but stare at the camera as it pointed directly at him, the little red light glowing, it was almost threatening. His stomach churned and he wished the camera would just fall off the wall completely.

"Scary, isn't it, thinking someone is always watching you." A voice whispered in his ear.

Springtrap didn't have time to react or respond, his vision was beginning to blur, his mind fading. He knew what was happening, another flashback was consuming him, but this time, there was nothing he could do to stop it. The camera was positioned to face him, and if he so much as moved an inch, he could risk it all. He held his breath and closed his eyes as he was completely swallowed by the vivid memory.

As he opened his eyes he was surrounded by darkness, the only light was a small red blinking light. He was standing in front of a large glass wall. He squinted, leaning closer to see what was inside the room behind the wall. As the red light flashed, he could see an assortment of what looked like animatronic parts lying all across the floor.

"What in the world?" Springtrap thought to himself, continuing to peer through the glass. He could just make out what looked like a large piece of machinery hanging off the wall, standing just past it was a...man!? Springtrap shook his head, surely he was seeing things. He looked again but there was no mistaking it. From the looks of it he was a security guard.

"What is he doing in there?" Springtrap questioned. He had a sudden sinking feeling as a wave of horror washed over him. He looked about desperately for a door, but there seemed to be no exit to the enclosed room.

"Push the button." the crackly voice echoed in his head again. Springtrap looked about confused, there on the far side of the wall was a big, red button.

"Press it." The voice repeated. Springtrap neared it, but stopped, his hand dropping to his side. He didn't move, refusing to listen to the voices in his head. He knew how these flashbacks played out, they always ended with someone getting hurt or killed. He spied a door on the far side of the room, "Maybe" he thought, "I can just leave and this whole stupid thing will just go away."

However, before he could move, he felt a sudden force press against him, pushing him towards the shiny red button. Frantically he tried to move, to walk away, but his legs refused to go where he wanted to. There was no fighting it, the memory was determined to play out. His arm lifted and Springtrap closed his eyes as he mashed the bright button.

There was a loud whirring as the red light began to blink faster. Springtrap immediately looked toward the glass room, he rushed over, slamming on the glass. The mechanical arm began to move and suddenly reached forward and struck the man. Springtrap closed his eyes, a sharp pain shooting through his abdomen. He sunk to the floor, discouraged, he had done it again. He felt numb inside and he feared what he would see next if he opened his eyes.

"Hey," a voice whispered, but Springtrap tried his best to block it out. "Springtrap...hey...are you okay?" Springtrap opened his eyes, confused. He was back in the attraction, standing like a statue in the dark corner. Though the flashback was gone, the memory was there to haunt him, along with the pain and emptiness he felt in his stomach.

"Hey!" The whisper turned more into a hiss. Springtrap snapped from his thoughts and glanced about, finally spying a set of small fingers poking through the vent grating.

"P-plush?" Spring whispered back.

"Yeah, who else would it be." The small bunny teased.

"W-what are you doing back here already? I thought you were going to play around in the vents." Springtrap questioned him, trying his best to keep his voice down.

"What are you talking about? I've been gone for like...hours. Is the guard gone yet?" Plush asked. Confused, Springtrap glanced up at the camera, the little red light was gone. He sighed with relief, slumping his head as he finally relaxed. He leaned against the far wall, sliding down until he sat in the corner. Plushtrap pushed against the grating, popping it out. He emerged from the ventilation system, a look of concern for his animatronic friend.

"A-are you crying?" Plushtrap asked, slowly drawing closer to Springtrap.

"What? Animatronics can't cry." Springtrap wiped under his eye, checking for himself. Plushtrap hopped onto his knee, squinting closely at his face.

"You're right, I must have been seeing things. You just look so...sad." Plush's ears drooped down, a frown resting on his face. Spring was quiet, unsure of what he should say, he felt sad but he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Are you in pain?" Plush noticed how Spring seemed to be clutching his stomach, like he had been struck. "Did the security guard come do something to you?" He crawled into his lap and grabbed Springtrap's hand, moving it away. "There's nothing here." Plush looked up at him confused, he had half expected to see some terrible injury.

Springtrap winced at his words,

"Yeah I know. I'll be fine." he assured the small plushy. Plushtrap frowned, he didn't believe a word the older was saying.

"What is bothering you. It's very obvious that you are not okay. Did you have a nightmare again?" The plush was determined to figure out what was causing Springtrap distress. Springtrap sighed, scooping Plush into his hands. He stood, placing the little bunny on his shoulder.

"It's hard to explain. I think what is really bothering me is that I don't know why i'm here. I know it isn't normal for...me," he gestured to himself, "to exist. There has got to be a reason, but...how can I know that reason if I don't even know who I am." Springtrap grumbled.

"What do you mean? You are you...you are Springtrap." Plush shrugged.

"No...I know that but...I have these memories where I'm not me, where I'm someone else and I do terrible things. They are so real, and I know that those are memories from before I was...this. But I feel as if they aren't even mine. Like they belonged to someone else but have been placed in my mind. But then I remember that I don't know who I am and who's to say that I'm not a bad person, who is to say that I wouldn't do those terrible things? Sometimes I feel like I could turn into the person in my memories and that maybe I really am...evil." He sighed heavily, avoiding eye contact with Plushtrap.

"But...you aren't bad. You haven't done anything bad." Plush argued.

"I haven't done anything good either, which doesn't prove that I'm not the person I am in the flashbacks." Spring grumbled. "You got stuck here because of me, that doesn't help my case much."

"You were just doing your job." Plush tried to comfort him. He placed his small hand on Spring's head and patted him like Spring had done to him so many times. Springtrap didn't respond and continued walking toward the security room.

As they stepped into the security room, they were surprised to find it a complete mess.

"What happened in here?" Plushtrap exclaimed. He leapt from Springtaps shoulder and began to walk about the room. Some of the props had been pulled out of the box and were lying on the floor. There was muddy boots prints on the desk and random pieces of popcorn littered all over the floor.

"Looks like he had a midnight snack." Springtrap grumbled, kicking a piece of popcorn. The trash bin in the corner was overflowing with random pieces of trash and the desk drawers had been left open.

"He sure left in a hurry." Spring murmured bitterly. Plush began to gather the pieces of left over popcorn into a pile, trying his best to tidy up the room.

"I'm going to go clear my head." Springtrap sighed, rubbing his forehead. Plush looked up at him concerned.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" His heart went out to him. Spring shrugged, turning from the room.

"I just need a minute." And with that he ventured off alone down the halls. Plush watched him until he was out of view, he wanted so badly to help the old animatronic but he felt as if there wasn't much he could actually do for him. Feeling somewhat defeated, he continued to clean the room. He dusted off the desk, pushed the drawers back in and placed all the props back into the box. As he cleaned her heard a sudden strange buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the room. At first it startled him and he immediately hid under the desk until it stopped, but when it started a second time, he began to grow curious. He followed the noise carefully, the buzzing growing louder and louder.

"It's in the prop box!" Plush exclaimed. He hurried over to the cardboard box, digging through it until he spied a strange silver box like electronic. It was rather small and very thin. It suddenly buzzed again, vibrating in Plush's hand. The front of it lit up in a bright display, words flashed across the front of it but Plush couldn't read them.

"What is this thing?" he mused in awe, carrying it in his hands as he hopped into the swivel chair, deaf to the jingle of keys just outside the back door.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Welp..that was that. Although I'm still having a hard time accepting the real ending of SL, i felt like it would be interesting to incorporate some of it into this story...and so I did...again. Ugh, I'm sure i'll get over it eventually. Sorry if this chapter feels rushed to any of you. I'm getting closer to the end and i can't wait to get there.**

 **"Am I a good man? Am I a mad man? There's such a fine line between a good man and a..."**

 **If y'all haven't heard the song "Confrontation" from the play Jekyll and Hyde, then I highly recommend checking it out.**

 **See y'all in the next chapter, until then, stay cool :)**


	10. Stroke of Bad Luck

**Part 10**

 **Stroke of bad luck**

The security guard groaned as he spun in circles in his swivel chair. Although it had been his first night on the job, he was more than eager to get out of the creepy walkthrough. He glanced at his watch again, it was five to 6. The minute hand barely moved, it felt like time had just stopped and he would never get to leave. His eyes didn't leave the face of the watch until the small hand pointed directly at the 6.

"Oh thank god! Finally!" He grumbled loudly. He grabbed his ring of keys off the desk and stood up so fast the chair toppled completely over. He however didn't care and stormed from the security room. He fought off a yawn as he locked up the attraction and began to trudge through the empty amusement park. The sun was just beginning to rise, the first rays of morning light gleaming in the horizon.

The security guard squinted his eyes, cursing himself for not bringing a pair of shades. He dug through his pocket grabbing a cigaret and placing it between his lips. He had forgotten his lighter when he left home, he had an annoying tendency of leaving his things behind and had gotten somewhat used to it. He however left the unlit cigarette in his mouth, biting the tip between his teeth. He then pulled a pair of navy blue earbuds from his other pocket, popping them in his ears. He clicked the button on the chord, expecting to hear his jams...but nothing happened. Frustrated, the guard searched his pocket for his phone, determined to listen to some tunes. He searched all his pockets, even inside his shoes, but he didn't have his phone on him.

"Just great." He groaned to himself, rolling his eyes at his own clumsiness. He guessed that's what he got for leaving in such a hurry. Reluctantly he turned around, storming all the way back to the attraction. He figured with his luck he would lose the keys before he got there, but just to be cautious he stuck his hand in his pocket, gripping the ring of keys tightly in a fist. He pulled them out as he neared the back entrance to the walkthrough. He grumbled and murmured under his breath as he unlocked the door and passed through the locker room. He continued into the halls of the attraction and into the security room. He suddenly stopped, right in the doorway to the security room. The whole place had been cleaned and the chair had been picked back up. However, it wasn't the cleanliness of the room that had him startled. Sitting in his chair, playing with his phone, was some sort of ripped up bunny stuffed animal. His first instinct was to scream, but he refrained when he noticed it's sharp knife like teeth.

"This...is some sort of possessed demonic doll." he thought to himself as he slowly backed up, hiding in the hall. He held his breath, trying his best to stay perfectly quiet. Gradually he peeked back around the corner, frowning as the bunny randomly scrolled through his apps and accidentally deleted pictures.

"Before too long he'll be posting all sorts of crap to my accounts." The security guard hissed. His blood boiled, how dare that little vermin take his phone and screw with his stuff. He had seen enough horror movies in his day and he wasn't about to let himself get spooked by some doll. No, he was going to fight back, unlike all those other protagonists. He quickly glanced around, his gaze resting on the box of props in the corner, just out of his reach. Poking out of the box was the red guitar, it was a worthy weapon. The security guard didn't think twice and darted from his hiding place. He yanked the guitar out of the box and charged into the security room. Poor Plushtrap didn't have time to turn his head before the security guard kicked the swivel chair with all his might. The chair went rolling across the room before slamming into the far wall and toppling over, spilling Plush and the phone onto the floor. Plush squeaked in surprise, staring wide eyed at the furious security guard charging for him. He took one look at the guitar and knew he was in danger. He scampered to his feet as fast as he could, rolling under the desk just as the guitar was swung viciously over his head.

"Come out you little rat!" The guard growled angrily. He dropped to his knees, jabbing the guitar under the desk. The guitar poked Plushtrap and he scurried out from under the desk like a frightened animal. He searched for a place to hide but there weren't many places he could use for protection in the small office. Instead he made a run for the door, but he wasn't quite fast enough. The security guard was already on his feet again. He lifted the guitar over his shoulder and swung at Plush like he was playing a lovely game of golf in mid spring. The guitar hit Plushtrap straight on, smacking him so hard he went flying into the far wall. On impact the air was knocked from him and he dropped to the floor.

The guard, completely forgetting about his phone, loomed over Plushtrap, watching as he struggled to push himself back up.

"The only way to make sure it can't kill me, is to dismember it." The guard thought. He reached a hand down to pick up the "possessed doll". Plushtrap whirled around, seeing the mans hand. He immediately bit at him, just barely missing his fingers. Startled, the guard withdrew, holding his hand as if he had actually been bitten. He frowned, growling under his breath like an animal. Angry and ready to defend himself, the guard kicked his foot roughly onto Plushtrap, digging his heel into his small back. He pressed his weight on the small stuffed animal, crushing him. Plush tried to squirm away but the man had him trapped.

"He's going to destroy me!" Plushtrap thought, scared for his life. He cried out, shouting desperately for help. The man heard his cries and instead stomped on him, determined not to be bested by the little demonic rabbit.

Springtrap had walked to the far corners of the attraction, his thoughts far off as he contemplated his struggle between himself and the random voices in his head. He had at first thought the voice in his head was his past personality creeping back upon him, but after hearing the second voice he questioned his theories. He couldn't have been two people. And if he used to be a security guard, then why did the other voice hate them so much? He was confused to say the least and he paced back and forth in one of the halls. He hadn't been alone long before he heard someone scream from the other side of the attraction. He looked up, freezing in place, listening to make sure he hadn't been imagining things. A few moments later and the blood curtailing cries echoed again.

"Plushtrap!" Spring exclaimed, darting down the hall. What had the small bunny gotten himself into, maybe he was stuck somewhere. The cries continued and as he drew nearer he could hear the angry grunts and curses of something that wasn't Plushtrap. Springtrap stopped in his tracks when he came to the large glass window of the security room. His heart stopped and he couldn't believe his eyes. The security guard had come back, wielding the red plastic guitar. Plushtrap was under his foot, crushed and defeated. The man was yelling a string of curses as the small stuffed animal before he kicked him across the room again. Springtrap knew he had to do something, Plushtrap wouldn't last much longer.

"Let him kill the little bunny, at least he wont bother you anymore, besides you don't want the guard to see you." A voice echoed in his ear.

"No! Kill the guard, look at him, how dare he!" The other voice argued. Springtrap didn't have time to listen to them bicker. He sprang into action, rushing into the security room. A deep anger rekindled in his heart and he could feel a strong hate surge through him. Springtrap was fast, he grabbed the man from behind throwing him with all his might out of the room and onto the ground of the hall. He whirled around, facing the startled security guard. He flipped open the mouth of his animatronic shell, letting out the loudest screech he could muster. The security guard screamed, all the color leaving his face. Springtrap loomed over him like an angry mother bear ready to kill.

"Get out!" He hissed loudly. The security guard nodded, struggling to his feet before darting down the hall like a scared rabbit. Springtrap made sure he left, and wasn't surprised when the man slammed the exit door behind him and locked it tight.

"Help! Help police!" The guard shouted just as soon as he had left the building. He ran through the amusement park screaming and hollering like a mad man. Springtrap didn't have much time to worry about the security guard, he rushed back to the security room to find his small friend. Plush was still on the floor, struggling to push himself to his feet. He had been ripped in several places and his right ear was dangling by just a few threads.

Springtrap hurried to him, scooping him up off the floor.

"Oh, he got you good." Spring noted, examining the wound the plushy had received. Plush whimpered as he noticed his damaged ear dangling in front of his face.

"Hey it's ok, we'll fix you up somehow." Springtrap assured him. He picked the swivel chair back up and scooted towards the desk.

"He's...going to get the police." Plushtrap worried as he was placed on the desk. Springtrap was quiet, he knew Plush was right, but what could he don against the police. If only the guard had forgotten to lock the door then maybe they could finally escape. Springtrap's mind raced as he thought of any possible form of escape, but he kept drawing blanks. The familiar voices in his head appeared again.

"Burn the place down!" The first voice exclaimed.

"Burn this hell pit." The other voice agreed. Springtrap frowned, all the voices ever did was cause trouble with terrible advice. He looked back down at Plush who was lying on the table, trying not to upset his wounds further. His heart broke again under the weight of his guilt, this was all his fault. He let his head droop, he had a decision to make and he hoped he was making the right one. He reached into his shell, retrieving the small lighter Plush had found not to long ago.

"You still have that? What are you going to do with it?" Plush asked curiously. Springtrap grabbed Plush and placed him in the gaping hole in his abdomen, grumbling,

"We're getting out of here."

* * *

 **Authors note: Sorry for the long wait guys, but thank you for your patience. I am nearing the end now and am trying my best not to rush the chapters. Feel free to leave a review, feedback helps. Hopefully with the holidays approaching i'll have more free time to finish the next part. Until then, stay cool** **y'all :)**


End file.
